Turn Back The Pendulum: Yuki
by KyokoKitten
Summary: Yuki's back story. I rewrote it because I didn't like how the previous version was turning out. - Rated M for violence and swears. Please read and review -
1. Chapter 1

I do not own bleach or any of Kubo Tite's Characters, but I do own my own Original Characters.

Just a story I'm working on redoing while I wait for another fic to finish, so I don't spoil it.

Chapter 1

A girl walked through an open sliding door and out onto the bright porch of her Rokongai home. She was very short, shorter than 4 feet tall. Her white hair was pulled back into a low ponytail, her thick bangs falling in equal parts on either side of her face. Her large, ice blue, eyes squinting in the morning sunlight. She wore a lavendar Yukata covered with white cranes.

She sat down on the hard wooden porch, letting out a huge yawn. She lived in one of the nicer districts. The house she lived in was fairly large and well kept. It had an extensive back yard covered with green grass. The only bad thing, was that it was in a very crowded area, so there were many houses nearby. She shared the house with two other people. She looked out over the sun drenched back yard as a small flock of birds landed there.

After a moment, through the morning silence, she heard footsteps making their way through the house toward her. They stopped as they reached the doorway,

"So this is where you went."

"Morning Akira."

Akira sat down next to her. He was very tall and thin. He had dark brown eyes and fairly short black spiked up hair. He wore a black and blue stripped yukata and perfectly clean tabi socks. Thin rectangular glasses sat atop his nose,

"Takin in the scenery one last time?"

"I guess you could say that…" She sighed, "I'm just a little…nervous, y'know?"

"well, you are moving on to something new. I'm sure you'll make a great Shinigami though."

She smiled a little, "Thanks Akira."

"Mhm…Anyway, shouldn't you be getting ready to go? You are leaving this afternoon aren't you?"

"Yeah, that's true." She slowly stood, "I should probably pack."

She turned and walked back into the darkened house, almost immediately noticing something she hadn't before. Her other housemate had fallen asleep on the floor, right inside the door. She had long braided blue hair with very long bangs in the front that spread out over the floor. Her white yukata was open a bit more than she probaby would've liked, revealing a bit of her ample chest. Her hand was wrapped around a very tall bottle of sake.

Akira walked up behind her, and noticed her as well,

"Ah! Aoi! Get up!"

She opened one green eye, "Uhhhh…"

"Yuki has to leave soon! Don't you want to say goodbye?"

"What? Where're you going?" She asked, obviously a still a little drunk,

"She's leaving for the Shinigami Academy, idiot!"

Aoi stood up and scrached her head, "Is that today…? You just got accepted."

"They wanted me to start at the beginning of the new semester…that's tomorrow."

"That's aaaaawfly short notice…"

"Well, that's what happened. I gotta go get packed."

-------

Yuki walked to the back corner of the house to her room, leaving her housemates to argue. She quickly walked inside, closing the door tightly behind her. The room was dark inside. She hadn't opened her thick curtains when she woke, and she didn't plan to do so. She flipped on a small lamp on her bedside table, then picked up a piece of paper that lay under it. She sat down on her bed and studied it a little. It was a list she'd received from the academy, of thing she was allowed to take with her. It was very short, mostly nessesities and a few items of clothing for casual wear as well as sleeping. Everything else was provided by the Academy.

She carefully sat the list down on her bed, atop the uniform she'd been sent. She knelt down and reached under her bed, pulling out a medium sized bag. She sat it on her bed as well, then proceeded to dig through her dresser, collecting anything she might need. By the time she'd finished, her room looked like a war zone and her bag was nearly overflowing with stuff.

She laughed a little at the mess she'd made, it was very unlike her to be so messy, but it amused her a moment before she moved on to her next task. She made her way back to her bed and stood in front of it, staring down at her uniform,

"I guess this is it…"

She quickly changed into it.

She turned toward the mirror to admire herself, she let out a small giggle as the excitement started to well up inside of her. She even spun around a couple of times to get a good look at it. The uniform was a bit big, covering her hands and feet, but she felt she could get used to that.

She turned away from the mirror to take one last look at her room and the life she was leaving behind. After a moment she pryed herself from her thoughts, picked up her bag, and left the room.

She made her way back to the main room, where Akira and Aoi continued their argument. She cleared her throat loudly and the two of them looked up. Akira's eyes widened,

"Wow, look at you."

She blushed a little, "Yeah…" she smiled, "I should probably get going now."

Aoi walked over to her and gave her a very tight hug,

"Don't let anyone give you crap, got it?"

"Uh…Yeah…Thanks Aoi"

She backed off a bit, "And remember, have fun!"

"Don't forget us when you're a bit, powerful Shinigami." Akira chimed in.

"I could never forget you guys." she said as she slid her shoes on.

She turned back to them and bowed,

"Thank you both. I hope I get to see you again someday."

She then turned and walked out the door. Akira and Aoi stood in the doorway waving at her, looking like proud parents sending their child off to school.

-------

*So that's chapter 1. There's much more to come ^-^


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The Shinigami Academy was much bigger than Yuki had expected. Her jaw dropped in awe as she walked through the enormous gates. It was a beautiful place, the sakura trees surrounding it were in full bloom. Students darted in and out of doors and across the yard.

She was just about to start making her way toward the main building when she was hit hard from behind. She looked up to see a tall male student walking by,

"Don't just stand there, Chibi-Chan." He taunted.

Yuki wasn't quite sure how to react as she watched him walk away.

"You should really be more assertive." A female voice said from behind her, "Some people here are jerks."

She turned around to see a girl standing there. She was a little over a foot taller than her. She had long dark brown hair pulled up into high pigtails. She had large dark brown eyes. She had a ton of freckles dotting her face. She gave Yuki a friendly smile,

"You must be new?"

"Yeah. I'm Hitsugaya Yuki."

"I'm Oyama Rin, it's nice to meet you."

Yuki smiled, happy to have met someone so friendly so soon,

"We should probably go findo ut where you're staying, that way you can put down all that stuff."

"Oh…Yeah."

Rin turned, "C'mon, this way!"

She began walking and Yuki trotted along after her.

-------

They walked across a large green field, scattered with students eating their lunch and just hanging out. Yuki took a deep breath, taking in the fresh air. She couldn't remember the last time she'd been in such clean air.

Rin led her to some large buildings on the other side of the campus,

"These are the student Dorms. You'll be staying here, like most of the rest of us."

"I see…"

They walked into one of the buildings and up to the front desk, where a lazy looking female student was sitting,

"Hey, Haruko. I found a new student for you!"

Haruko slowly stood up and grabbed a book off of the shelf behind her, the returned to her seat,

"Name…"

Yuki stepped forward, "H-Hitsugaya Yuki…"

The girl looked up, "Hitsugaya you say? Hm…"

She looked back down and flipped through the pages,

"Ah, here we are, room 112. I trust you can get her there Rin?"

"Of course, no problem." She walked over to a nearby staircase, "C'mon Yuki-Chan!"

"Enjoy your stay Yuki-San." Haruko remarked.

Yuki gave her a quick, confused glanced, then ran to catch up with Rin.

-------

They wound up at the end of the hall on the first floor,

"Wooooow, end of the hall, swanky. How'd you get such a good room?"

"I don't know…"

"Well, anyway, I'll let you get to unpacking. My room is just down the hall…and up the stairs…"

"Alright, thanks Rin…Chan…"

"EEEEEEE!" Rin squealed, "You called me Rin-Chan!" She giggled, "Get some rest! I'll see you tomorrow!" She skipped off down the hall, "See ya!"

"Bye."

Yuki entered her room and flipped on the light. The room was huge. A very large bed sat against the wall on one side of the room, covered in a thick black comforter. Her large window had light wooden blinds on them. A small entertainment area was across from the bed. It had a black futon couch with a light wood frame, and a small table with a shoji lamp. A medium sized tv sat on a table across from the couch. A short distance from there was a small kitchenette, fully stocked, and a table set up with a kotatsu. A small closet was set up against the wall next to her bed.

Yuki grinned, "I think this is gonna be a good time after all."

She tossed her bag to the foot of her bed, then ran and jumped on the bed, kicking her shoes off.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The next morning Yuki made her way to her first class of the day. She walked by herself, Rin had already left for her classes. She was a third year and had to start her classes earlier than first years. Yuki awlked up to the door of her first class, it was homeroom.

She walked in to find all of the other students messing around and making a lot of noise. She walked up the stairs of the of the large classroom. She was nearly at the top before she found a seat. She immediately recognized the guy she'd sat down next to. he was very tall. His shiny black hair fell partially down in front of his green eyes, and was spiked up in the back. He looked over at her,

"Well well, if it isn't little Chibi-Chan…" He smirked.

"Don't call me that…" Yuki said, almost inaudibly.

"What was that, Chibi-Chan?"

She slammed her hands down on her desk and stood up,

"I said don't call me that!"

"Aaaah, so you do have a voice after all." He held out his hand, "Genji."

Yuki ignored his hand completely as she sat back down, "I'm Yuki."

"Heh, Feisty."

She shot him a glare and started to say something when the instructor walked in,

"Alright, everyone sit down!"

The entire class shut up and sat down. The teacher was tall and muscular. He was bald and had many scars covering what they could see of him. He took a look over the class,

"Welcome to the advanced class. You've all been chosen for this class because of your high level skills. Here you will learn to develop and apply those skills." He crossed his arms, "One thing though, I feel I should tell you, Less than half of you will graduate to become shinigami…There will be various reasons why, but you should all still try your hardest."

He walked out frombehind his desk and around to the front of it,

"Not only will I be your teacher for occasional homeroom classes, but I'm also your sword skill instructor. I expect you all to show your full potential in my class. Failure to do any less will be a disappointment."

"Yes, Sensei!" The whole class replied in unison.

"Good. Now please go and prepare for that class, I will be down there shortly."

Everyone got up and filed out. Yuki was about to go as well when the instructor caught her,

"Would you mind hanging around for a minute?"

She walked back over to him as he sat down at his desk. He waited a moment for everyone to leave,

"Do you know the reason why you've been chosen for this class?"

"Not …really…I thought I did well on my tests, but not that well…"

"Well, you did better than you thought, but that is beside the point. I assume you're familiar with thei name, Hitsugaya Toushiro?"

"Toushiro? Yes…"

"He graduated from this school very early…Then went on to be a Taichou."

"What, Really?"

"Yes. Part of the reason you were put into this class is because you are very simmilar to him in terms of your power. You have great potential to go very far, we believe this class is the best place for you to do so."

"Wow…" She was a bit shocked, no one ha dreally believed in her before, "I will certainly do my best sir. Can I just ask one thing?"

"Alright."

"Could you not tell anyone about this? I don't want them to think that I'm only here because of that…"

"I think I can do that."

"Thank you."

"Sure, now get going."

She smiled and sprinted from the room.

The instructor smirked, "Well just see how you do."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

It had been six months since Yuki's first day at the Academy. She, Rin and Genji had become best friends, they spent every free moment they had together.

Yuki and Genji sat in their homeroom class,

"Uuuuugh…why're we in class..? This is supposed to be our free daaaaay…" Genji complained. he sait with his head laying on the desk, his arms hanging down toward the floor. Yuki leaned back in her chair, her feet on the desk,

"Must be important."

"It better be!"

Just then the instructor walked in,

"Good morning class, I appologize for calling you in like this, but we've just received an important announcement. Once a year, we get a visit from a Taichou from Seireitei. Our Taichou for this year will be arriving this evening sometime."

A girl in the front row raised her hand as high as she possibly could,

"Yes?"

"Which Taichou is it?"

"We won't know until they get here."

She slowly lowered her hand, looking very disappointed.

"Anyway, everyone should just be ready to greet the Taichou and possibly meet them. Class is dismissed, have a nice day off."

Everyone got up and filed out of the room. Genji was taking his sweet time getting up,

"C'mon Genji! I told Rin we'd meet her!"

"Alright alright, I'm commin'."

He slowly got up and they followed the other students out, last to exit the room.

-------

They walked across the vast field to a small cluster of trees, where they found Rin waiting for them,

"Hi guys! Aren't you just so excited?!"

"Sure." Yuki said, "We get to meet a Taichou." She sat down under a nearby tree. Suddenly a bright flash filled the air,

"Wha?" Yuki looked up to see Genji holding a camera, "What're you doing Genji?"

"I thought today would be a good day to take pictures. It's so perfect out here."

"Ooh! I know what we should do!" Rin exclaimed, jumping up and grabbing the camera,

"What?" Genji and Yuki asked in uison.

Rin waved over a passing student,

"Hey! Would you mind taking a photo of us?!"

He walked up to them. He seemed a little shy. He had medium length black hair and green eyes,

"Sure…I guess…"

He took the camera from Rin and then she pulled the three of them together,

"Ok…One…Two…Three…" -Click-

Rin giggled, "Yay!"

The guy handed the camera back to Genji and continued on his way.

Yuki went back to sitting down and the other two joined her,

"Remember Genji, we all get a copy of that picture."

"Yeah yeah, I know."He leaned back agains the tree trunk, "Anyone else hungry?"

"A little…" Yuki said.

"You're in luck!"Rin said, pulling out a huge bento box, "I made lunch today!"

Yuki and Genji's eyes lit up, she was the best cook either of them had ever known. And neither of them could cook at all. She handed out 3 separate 2 tiered lunches to each of them,

"I hope you like it!"

They both looked back up at her a few seconds later,

"Huh?" Genji said.

"Did you say something, Rin?" Yuki asked.

She glanced over to find they'd already both finished their food,

"Ah! You ate it so fast!" She pouted a little, "You didn't even take the time to enjoy it…"

"Of course we did." Genji said reassuringly.

She looked back up, "Really..?"

"Of course! It was delicious!" Yuki chimed in.

"Aw, thanks."

-------

Rin finished her lunch and gathered up the dishes. Yuki had fallen asleep under the tree she was leaning against before.

Rin smiled, "Aw, She's so cute…"

"Yeah." Genji agreed.

"Should we take her back to her room? We wouldn't want her to catch a cold sleeping out here."

"Yeah probably, let's go."

He picked her up and they made their way back to the dorms.

-------

They got to her room a few minutes later and tucked her into her bed,

"Should we stick around for awhile?" Genji asked.

"Sure, why not. Then we can all go meet the Taichou together as soon as she wakes up."

Genji flopped down on the couch and flipped on the tv. Rin sat down next to him,

"I hope there's something good on…"

-------

After a few hours it was beginning to get dark outside. Rin had fallen asleep and had slumped over onto Genji, her head resting on his shoulder. Genji was getting tired of sitting and watching tv, but didn't want to get up and disturb Rin.

Yuki slowly awoke and sat up, rubbing her eyes,

"What was that…?"

Genji turned around, "Huh? What was what?"

Suddenly the entire room began to shake. Rin sat straight up very suddenly. It startled Genji so much he fell onto the floor. Rin looked around,

"What's happening…?"

"I dunno. We should go and find out." Genji said, jumping up.

The three of them ran from the room and outside to the front of the dorms.

From their standing place they could clearly see the cause. A gigantic squid like creature had attached itself to the roof and side of the building. It had a skull like mask, and bladed tentacles,

"What the hell is that?!" Yuki exclaimed.

They could see students running everywhere, several being flung through the air by the massive creature,

"It looks like a Hollow…" Rin said in a low tone.

"Well, we can't just stand here. Let's go try and help." Genji said, sprinting away.

Rin and Yuki looked at eachother for a moment, then dashed off after him.

-------

They made it to the stone courtyard to find it littered with wounded and dead students and instructors. Rin gasped, "Why? Why is this happening?" She put her hand over her mouth.

Yuki reached up and put her hand on Rin's shoulder,

"Don't panic, you have to stay strong." She held out a sword, "Here. Take this, we'll go and help together."

"Where'd you get these?"

"Umm…I picked them up.." She shook her head, "Don't think about it, lets just go!"

Rin took the blade, her hands shaking,

"You gonna be alright?"

"I-I hope so…"

"Alright, here we go then!" She grabbed Rin by the wrist and dashed toward the building.

-------

They joined Genji on the front line,

"Watch out for the Tentacles! They're pretty unpredictible!"

Yuki nodded and jumped up onto the roof, leaving Rin to help Genji.

She ran as fast as she possibly could toward the main body, dodging tentacles left and right. One suddenly came from above her, slamming her through the roof and down three stores. She landed on her back on the floor. She opened up her eyes to find a bladed tentacle speeding down toward her,

"Woah!"

She rolled out of the way as it smashed into the ground.

She stood up, "Shit…that was close…"

She looked back up through the hole, "Only one way to go…"

-------

Genji and Rin tried to keep the monster distracted. They just barely managed to keep it from killing them. Genji tried to push back a tentacle,

"You doing ok, Rin?"

"Yes…I'm doing fine." She forced one back herself,

'You can do this.' She thought.

Genji smiled.

-------

Yuki made it back up to the roof. She once again ran toward it. She managed to make it to it's main body. She drew back her sword and slammed it into the mask. It cracked all the way up to the top. It let out an ear piercing squeal. It began to flail around widly. It hit her hard with one of it's wild tentacles. She slammed into the stone below, head first, sliding across nearly to the grassy edge.

She stood up, completely disoriented. She groggily noticed her was bleeding. One of the blades had caught her in the shoulder. She took a step forward and fell back down, her head bleeding heavily,

"Ugh…ouch.."

Rin turned around, "Yuki!"

A tentacle snuck up behind her. Genji looked up momentarily and spotted it,

"Rin! Look out!"

He tried to pull her out of the way, but wasn't fast enough. He'd just grabbed her hand when the tentacle struck and impaled her through her chest. Genji stared at her, wide eyed,

"Rin…No…"

She looked down at the blade sticking out of her, blood dripping from it, "Ah…"

It quickly picked her up and flung her across the courtyard,

"!" Yuki screamed.

She jumped to her feet and over to her side, where she dropped to her knees,

"Rin-Chan…"

Rin looked up at her, a slight smile on her face as blood ran out of her mouth,

"Yuki…" Her smile changed to a frown, "You're bleeding Yuki…"

"That doesn't matter…" She replied, tears filling her eyes.

Genji ran over to them, dropping his blade on the way. He knelt down opposite Yuki and grabbed Rin's hand,

"C'mon guys…don't…look so sad…"

"But…" Genji started.

"Please…I'm just greatful that I had frinds like you two…That made me very happy…" She winced, "Don't be sad for me…" She closed her eyes, "I'm just sorry…we couldn't stay friends forever…" Her voice trailed off.

"Rin…" Yuki said, her voice weak, tears streaming down her face.

She leaned down over her. Genji put his hand on her back, trying to hold back tears himself. Yuki suddenly stood up. She had a look of rage on her face that Genji had never seen before,

"What're you gonna do?!"

Her arm twitched, making her sword move a little as well, "I'm not sure…"

"Getting yourself killed won't bring her back."

"Don't tell me that…" She said quietly.

She was only able to take one step forward before the dizziness set in and she fell forward. Genji caught her,

"Woah…You aren't gonna be doing anything…"

"But I…" She started as her head started to throb and everything went black.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Yuki snapped awake and sat up.

She winced, "Ow…"

Her right arm was bandaged up, as well as bandaged to her so that she couldn't move it. A bandage was also wrapped around her head,

"Good, you're awake. I wanted to talk to you." An unfamilliar voice said.

She looked up to find a man sitting in a chair near her bed. He had messy brown hair and thick black rimmed glasses,

"You must be…the Taichou that was coming to visit…"

"Yes. My name is Aizen Sosuke. I heard about what you did, that was pretty brave."

"Except it…Caused the death of one of my friends." She looked down at the bed below her,

"Everyone has to deal with that with this life." He stood up and walked over to her bedside. He gave her a kind smile, "It only makes you stronger."

He reached down, putting his hand under her chin, forcing her to look at him,

"My…You really do look like him…"

A confused look struck her face, "Huh?"

"Nevermind…" He removed his hand from her face, "You should get some rest, get your strength up." He walked to the door, "We'll meet again…"

He swiftly left the room and Genji walked in,

"Wow, you actually got to talk to him."

"Huh? Oh, yeah."

Genji sat down, "How ya feelin'?"

"Sore…"

"yeah…They said you hit your head pretty hard…"

she looked up at him, "What happened after…?"

"That Taichou. He and his cute little Fukutaichou suddenly appeared and finished it off. School's gonna be closed for at least a month, they have to do major repairs…And fix up all of the survivors."

Yuki looked down, "Why'd this all happen?"

"No one knows. They think that it somehow got through our barrier here…They just don't know how it did it."

Suddenly there was a loud knock on the door,

"Come in…" Yuki said quietly.

The door opened and a girl walked in. She had black hair pulled back into a covered bun. She wore an armband with the number five on it. Genji's eyes instantly lit up,

"Hinamori-San!" He stood up, "Here! Have a seat!"

She smiled sweetly, "That's very nice of you, but I only have a moment."

Genji sat back down and Hinamori walked over to Yuki's bed,

"Are you doing okay?"

"I think so…"

"Good." She leaned down to whisper in her ear, "Shiro-Chan has been very worried. I'll let him know you're okay."

She stepped back, Yuki nodded,

"Thank you."

She nodded and walked back to the door. She glanced back at Genji,

"Bye Bye."

Genji gave her a little wave as she left, shutting the door behind her. Genji let out a long sigh,

"She's so cute…"

Yuki giggled, "Like she'll ever go for you."

"I can dream can't I?"

Yuki laughed.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Two years had passed since the Hollow incident. Yuki and Genji had just become third year students. It had been a tough time for the both of them, but they'd made it through.

They were on their way to their first class of the day. It was a double class, sword fighting and Kidou. Only the top students were chosen for this class. It was two dangerous for those who weren't advanced enough in both techniques,

"I'm so excited about this new class!" Genji exclamied.

Yuki nodded in agreement. She'd had trouble sleeping since she saw Rin die. She was always tired. Her attitude had gone from happy and carefree, to melancholy and serious.

They continued walking toward their class when a first year student slammed into Yuki, knocking her to the floor. She stopped,

"Oh! I'm so sorry! Are you okay?!"

She helped Yuki back to her feet. Yuki glared a little,

"I'm fine…What're you running for anyway…?"

"A Taichou came for a surprise visit! Everyone's going to see!" She bowed quickly, then continued on her way.

Genji looked down at Yuki, "We'd better check this out too."

She nodded.

-------

They joined the large group of students gathered at the front of the school and pushed their way to the front,

"Hey?" Genji asked another student, "Who is it?"

"It's Hitsugaya-Taichou."

Yuki's eyes widened, "Uh Oh…"

She tried to back up into the crowd, but Genji wouldn't budge.

The crowd started to mutter as he got closer. She tried to look away as he walked by, but it was no use. He stopped directly in front of her,

"Yuki?"

She sighed and looked up at him, "Toushiro…"

The whole crowd went into an uproar after a moment of complete, dead silence,

"Huh? Taichou? What's going on?"

"Not now Matsumoto."

She glared, "Yes now."

She grabbed them both by the wrists and dragged them along. The students stood around muttering amongst themselves for another moment, then snuck off after them.

-------

She dragged them both to an out of the way area behind the school and walked around them in a circle,

"Hmm, what could it be.."

She examined them both a little closer,

"Well, in looks you're nearly identical. Yuki, that is your name, yes? Is a little shorter…and a tad more feminine of course." She put her hand on her chin.

Yuki's eyes twiched at the "shorter" comment,

"I know!" Matsumoto exclaimed. She pointed at them with an accusing finger, "You're twins!"

Yuki blushed bright red and looked away. Toushiro simply stayed silent. Matsumoto lowered her finger,

"Wait, am I right? I was only kidding…"

Yuki turned to walk away, "I've had enough of this…"

Toushiro grabbed her arm and she turned to look at him,

"Regardless of what you may think…or what others may think…It is good to see you."

She cracked the tiniest hint of a smile, then walked away.

"That was kind of rude." Matsumoto remarked.

"I understand though…" He turned to her and smirked, "Should we go watch her class?"

Matsumoto grinned, "Yeah!"

-------

Toushiro walked down the main hall of the school with the Headmaster, Matsumoto trailing along behind,

"So you want to see Yuki's class, eh?"

"I do, what class is it?"

"It is one of the most advanced classes here at the academy. It teaches them how to use a mixture of sword techniques and kidou in battle. It's really quite something to see."

"It certainly sounds that way."

"Shall we then?"

"Yes." They walked off toward the class, Matsumoto hopping happily along after them.

-------

Yuki walked into the large classroom. It was the size of a full dojo with mats in the center of the room. The second she walked in, the entire class went silent and simply watched her. She tried to ignore them and quickly found a place to sit down.

A moment later Genji walked in and sat down next to her, not saying a word,

"You're not mad at me now too…."

"Well…I was…At first. But only because you didn't tell me."

"I didn't tell anyone. I thought it would be better that way."

"Don't worry about it. Everyone'll forgive you soon enough."

She smiled, "You're probably right."

A moment later the instructor walked in, followed by Toushiro and Matsumoto. All the male attention in the room instantly turned to her. Their instructor was a tall and thin woman with shoulder length light brown hair and blue eyes,

"Hello students. I am miss Midori. I will be your instructor for this class. First things first. You were put into this class because you are the best of the best. I am not here to teach you anything new, but to help you perfect these arts. For the remainder of this class, you will have no other classes during your days except this one. I garuntee that by the end of this first class you'll barely be able to get back to your dorms." She paused, "Secondly, Hitsugaya Taichou and Matsumoto Fukutaichou will be observing our class. Be sure you do your best!"

"Yes, Sensei."

She took a clip board off of the shelf behind her and looked it over,

"For our first class, we're going to have a Tournament of sorts. I want to see how well you can do with your skills at this moment." She glanced down at the clip board, "First up, Matsuda Genji Versus Hitsugaya Yuki."

The two of them stood, grabbed two bokken from the large rack of them, and made their way to the center of the mat,

"Alright, the rules are as follows. This is single elimination, first one to either be knocked down for five seconds, or knocked unconsious loses. Show me what you've got!" She put her arm up, "Ready?" She swung it down, "Fight!"

They stood for a moment just staring at eachother, trying to feel out what the other was thinking. Genji smirked,

"Hadou Number 31…"

Yuki's eyes widened, "Shit."

"Shakkahou!"

In a moment of panic she held up her sword, "Ah! Kyoumon!"

A shiny mirrored barrier grew up from the ground and shot up toward the celing. The large red fireball bounced off of it and back toward Genji. He ducked and it crashed through the wall behind him.

The entire class stared up at Yuki. Even Toushiro looked shocked,

"That's an extremely high class sheild…I don't think I've ever even seen one."

The instructor smiled. Genji stood with is mouth agape.

Yuki looked around as the class started to whisper to eachother, she blushed a little,

"Shall we continue?" Genji asked.

Yuki's expression got quite a bit more serious,

"Sure."

She lightly poked her finger into the back of the shield and it shattered into a million tiny pieces, desintegrating before they hit the floor.

She held out her hand, "Forgive me, hm?"

She closed her eyes and quietly began to chant, "Wall of Iron Sand, Pagoda of Priestly form…"

The room started to shake a bit. Genji's eyes darted around the room nervously,

"Shimmering fireflies of Iron…Fill until the silent end….Bakudou number 75, Gochuutekkan!"

Five iron pillars surrounded him, along with a chain that wrapped around them, holding him fast. She walked up to him, her sword resting on her shoulder,

"I win…" She jammed it into his shoulder, causing him to topple over onto the floor.

The instructor nodded, "Winner of round one, Hitsugaya Yuki."

The iron pillars disappeared, releasing Genji. Yuki held her hand out to him. He reluctantly took it and got back to his feet,

"Nice job…"

She smiled, "You too."

He nodded and went back to his place on th floor next to the mat,

"Aliright…" the Instructor continued, "Next…."

-------

A couple of hours later Yuki had defeated most of the rest of the class, and was really getting into it. The rest of the class that remained to fight refused to even try against her. Toushiro removed his Hayori and handed it over to Matsumoto,

"If no one else wants to try, I'll go for it."

Yuki looked a little shocked,

"Why would you want to fight me..? You're a Taichou…"

"I wouldn't give up the oppurtunity to fight you. You're very talented."

She looked down, "Well…" She looked back up, a smirk on her face, "I suppose I have no choice."

Toushiro picked up a wooden Bokken as well.

The instructor made a quick note on her clip board then looked back up,

"Go on ahead, whenever you're ready."

Toushiro charged toward Yuki, but she almost immediately disappeared. Suddenly a large tear appeared on the side of his robes. He spun around.

"Damn, I missed."

"How did you get that close to me?"

"Speed, I've been practicing."

"But you tore my robe so easily with a wooden blade."

Yuki shrugged.

Toushiro lowered his sword,

"You're good," He smiled, "But I should be going. I was supposed to meet with the head master…" He check the clock on the wall and his eyes widened, "An hour ago!"

Yuki bowed, "It was good to see you."

"You too, Yuki."

He slipped his Hayori back on and rushed from the room, followed closely by Matsumoto, who had to wade her way through a crowd of male students to get out.

The second he left Yuki fell onto her hands and knees.

Genji crawled over to her, "You alright?"

"Tired…"

"I told you," The instructor started, "I'm surprised you lasted this long." She made a quick note, "Anyway, class is dismissed. You should all go and rest."

Genji helped Yuki to her feet, "C'mon, let's get you to your room, hm?"

-------

Genji left Yuki in her room, then went back to his own. Yuki slumped into bed and pulled the blanket up over herself, immediately falling alseep.

After a short while a loud purring filled her ears,

"Hello my dearrrrrrr…" A voice whispered.

Suddenly two large yellow cat eyes peered through the darkness,

"Who…are you..?" Yuki's voice echoed.

"Well now, that isssssss what you musssssst dissssscover."

"Me?"

"Yessssss."

"But how?"

"It will come to you in time. A huge pointy toothed smile joined the two eyes,

"Trussssssst me….We will meet sssssssoon."

Suddenly Yuki shot awake. She sat up,

"What the hell was that?"

She let out a long sigh that revealed itself in a foggy cloud,

"Wha…?"

She suddenly realized just how cold it was in her room. She looked around, noticing a light coating of ice on the wall and floor nearest her bed. Large sized chunks of ice covered her blanket. She jumped outo f bed and ran across to the other side of the room.

A sudden loud bang on the door made her jump backward into a table and onto the floor. She slowly stood up as the knock came again. She walked to the door and slowly opened it, finding the Headmaster standing there,

"Oh…Um…hello sir."

"Are you alright? You don't look well."

"Oh, yes, I'm fine." She stepped back, opening the door, "Won't you come in."

"Certainly." He stepped in and immediately wrapped his arms around himself, "Wow, it's cold in here."

"Sorry about that…"

"No matter. We have important business to discuss."

"We do?"

"Oh yes." He sat down in a nearby chair. he was an older man with short white hair. He was a bit overweight and was on the shorter side.

He cleared his throat loudly before continuing to speak,

"You have been accepted into a division in Seireitei."

"I…what? You can't be serious…"

"Hitsugaya Taichou was very impressed with your skill."

"Wha…Which…"

"The ninth division. They recently lost their third seat in some type of accident, and you were accepted as his replacement."

Yuki slowly sat down, "Third seat? Wow…"

"You are to leave tomorrow morning. They want you to get started as soon as possible." He stood up, "Someone from Seireitei will be by in the morning to bring you your robes, and then take you back with them."

Yuki just stared at the floor, unsure of what to say or do,

"I must be going now, things to do. Enjoy your new life." He opened the door and slipped out,

"This is so sudden…" She sighed, "I should probably tell Genji at least…"

She stood up and walked out the door.

-------

Last complete chapter for now, but I should have more up soon.

Please review!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Yuki made her way out of the dorms and toward the main Academy building ina zombie like state. She walked through a large patch of trees when she suddenly felt something hit her in the back of the head. It took her a moment before she realized that someone was trying to get her attention as several more hit her. She looked up and back over her shoulder to find Genji sitting above her in a tree, his hand full of small rocks,

"Wow, it took you long enough," He jumped down, "what's wrong with you? You're not still tired are you?"

"No, not tired…" she let out a long sigh, "I got somethin' to tell you…"

"Oh yeah? Spit it out then."

"I got…put into a squad."

"Wait…what?" He crossed his arms and laughed a little, "Oh, I get it, You're joking right? Very funny, haha."

She looked down at the ground, "Sorry to say, I'm not kidding."

He uncrossed his arms, his expression changing to sheer disappointment, "But…But you can't go! You're the only friend I have here!"

"It's too late, the decision has already been made."

"Well, at least tell me what division you'll be in."

"The Ninth Division, third seat."

"Third seat huh? That's pretty good."

"I suppose you're right."

Genji smiled, "You'll do great."

"Y'think?"

"I know so." He smiled widely, "Promise me something?"

"What's that?"

"When I graduate…"

"…You'll be the first reccomendation I'll make for my squad."

He nodded, "Awesome."

-------

A short time later they'd made their way to the Academy cafeteria. They ate there fairly often after Rin's death, as neither of them could cook to save their lives. Yuki just stared down at her large pile of food. She had several pieces of bread and the biggest bowl of ramen they offered,

"What's wrong?" Genji asked, his mouth full of noodles.

"It's nothing…Just…I had a weird dream…"

"Dream huh? What about?"

"Well this…cat-like creature…told me some things about discovering who…or what it was. Then I woke up to my room covered in ice."

Genji just stared at her, long strings of noodles hanging out of his mouth. After a moment he sucked them up, "I heard about something like that someplace…"

he quickly ducked under the table, digging through the brown messanger bag he always carried with him. He pulled out a thick book and slammed it down onto the table. Yuki raised an eyebrow,

"Since when do you read?" She poked at the book, "Especially something that thick."

"The book seemed interesting…Plus…" He fliped open the cover to show the checkout card, "Hinamori-San checked this book out once." He sighed longingly.

Yuki rolled her eyes, "Yeah, I get it."

He cleared his throat, "Ahem, anyhow…"

He begun to flip through the pages until he came to one he'd marked,

"Ah, here, Zanpakuto."

"Yeah, I know what one is, what's that have to do with me?" She said as she stuffed an entired custard pan into her mouth. She'd eaten her ramen while he was digging through his bag.

"It says here that a Zanpakuto will appear to it's master in any way it can, although most of the time it happens during sleep, in what appears to be a dream. It tries to give hints to it's name, which will, at times, manifest outside of the dream state. Once the name is realized, all that needs to be done is the calling of the name, then the Zanpakuto will reveal itself."

"So, it's my Zanpakuto then?" She stuffed more bread in her mouth, "What a strange coincidence."

"That's what it sounds like. I'd say more like luck, maybe you'll get to start your Shinigami life with your Zanpakuto. Most peopl e don't get theirs till way later."

She shoved the last bit of her food into her mouth and stood up, her chair screeching across the floor,

"Where're you going?"

"Gotta get ready if I'm gonna be leaving in the morning."

"Okay. Good luck , Shinigami."

Yuki smiled and skipped away.

-------

That night she had another dream,

"I heard about your ssssssituation, h'sssss." The cat creature hissed, "Every Sssssshinigami needssss a ssssssword."

"I know that. But how am I supposed to guess your name…I have so little time to do so."

"I sssssupppose I can break the rulesssss a little, and give you a clue that you can eassssssily underssssstand." She slowly blinked, "But if I do thisssss for you…You musssst guesssssss my name tonight, before you sssssssleep."

"Alright, lets do that then."

She suddenly snapped awake, "Oh what the hell?!"

She immediately noticed it was cold again, but this time her room was coated in a thick cover of ice,

"Woah…"

She stood up and wandered around a little. Everything looked so different this way. She stopped when she noticed something completely out of place.

On her table sat a large block of ice surrounding a star. It gave off an eerie glow,

"Hoshi?" She said inquizitively.

A long, thin, crack appeared down the side of the ice, "Eh? Hoshi? That must be part of it…" She walked around it, to give it a nice long look, although there seemed to be nothing more to see about it,

"Hm…Ice? um…It's frozen?" It cracked a little more, "Aha…Korihoshi…"

At the mere sound of this, all of the ice shattered and reformed in the center of the room as a very long katana with a dark purple hilt. The guard was the shape of a five pointed star, and several star charms hung from the end of the hilt.

Yuki crept up to it, "So this is it…This is my Zanpakuto."

"That isssss correct…" The cat creature sauntered out from the shadows behind the sword. She was a very large black cat, she looked like a housecat, with incredibly long ears. She had enormous yellow eyes and a white five pointed star smack in the middle of her forehead. She bowed her head,

"I am Korihoshi, it is a pleasure to meet you."

Yuki smiled, "The pleasure is mine."

"Well, go on ahead and pick me up. I know you want to, I can see the excitement in your face."

Yuki grabbed the hilt and picked it up, then layed it flat in her palms. It shined in the dim light in the room,

"If you never trussst anyone elssssse, at leasssst trusssst in me. I will protect you alwaysssss."

Yuki smiled, "I do trust you…I can't wait to get to know you."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

[][][][][]

The next morning Yuki awoke to a knocking on her door. She slowly made her way out of bed and opened it, finding a young looking Shinigami girl standing there. She wore her brown hair in two buns on either side of her head. Her very large blue eyes lit up when she noticed Yuki watching her,

"Hello!" She practically screamed as she pushed her way in.

Yuki slowly closed the door behind her and yawned,

"Oh, now don't tell me you're still tired…"

"Mmm…"

"C'mon now, it's a beautiful day!" She threw down a bag she'd brought with her, "Now hurry up and get dressed, there isn't any time to waste today."

Yuki groggily grabbed the bag and walked back to her small bathroom to change. While she was gone, the shinigami walked around the room a little,

"It's been so very long since I've been here, but so little has actually changed."

A moment later the door reopened and Yuki emerged. Her robes were, once again, too big. They still covered her hands and feet, but by now she was used to it and actually liked them that way. She'd changed her hair as well. She'd brushed her bangs so thata big chunk of them covered her left eye, with a thinner bit over the right. It was pulled into a high, spiky, ponytail. The shinigami looked at her,

"Oooh, you look so great!"

"Okay…" Yuki said, still only half awake.

She shuffled over to her bed and pulled her Zanpakuto out from under the covers. She'd decided to sleep as close to it as she possibly could, so she wouldn't lose it,

"Well, now, are you ready to go?"

"Mmm..Let's go…"

"Good, you can wake up a little more on the way."

[][][][][]

It wasn't too long of a trip to SeiReiTei, but it was a chilly morning and Yuki was wide awake by the time they arrived. They walked up to the eastern gate and were immediately allowed entry,

"I'll just be taking you to your squad, then I have to depart."

"So soon?"

She giggled, "Sorry, I have a lot of work to do today."

"Ah, yes…I see."

They made their way through the winding streets of the city, making small talk along the way. Finally they came to a large gate with a huge number nine painted on it. The shinigami looked down at Yuki,

"Ready?"

"I guess I have no choicce."

The girl nodded and knocked on the gate. It creaked open to reveal an enormous shinigami standing on the other side. He was about eight feet tall and very muscular. Yuki felt a little fear start to well up,

"What is it?" His voice boomed at them.

"I brought the new recruit. She's to go straight to your Taichou."

He took a moment to look over Yuki, "Alright…Follow Me…" He turned.

Yuki went to follow him and the girl patted her on the back,

"Have fun."

[][][][][]

Yuki followed the large shinigami, nearly having to run after him to keep up. After a moment he stopped in front of a tall, heavy, wooden door. He very gently knocked,

"Yes?" A voice said from the other side of the door.

"You have a visitor, Taichou."

"Ah, send her in please."

The door opened and the large shinigami pushed her inside,

"One more thing before you go, gather up the troops, we're going to have a meeting."

"Yes, sir…" He closed the door.

Yuki looked around nervously. The Taichou stood up from his desk,

"Hello my dear. I'll be your Taichou here. My name is Tousen Kaname."

Yuki bowed, "I'm Hitsugaya Yuki."

"I've heard a lot about you, I'm sure you'll become a great asset to our division."

"Thank you sir, I will certainly do my best."

"I would expect nothing less." He smiled, "Shall we go and meet the rest of those you will be working with?"

"Alright…"

"Good, now let's go."

He made his way back out the door, and Yuki followed.

[][][][][]

They made their way outside and across the vast, grassy, courtyard and into a large building on the other side, wher ethe entire squad had gathered. Tousen lead her to the front of the group where another shinigami was already standing. He was very tall with shaggy black hair and dark eyes. 3 claw like scars ran over his right eye and down his face. a 69 tattoo sat under his left eye with a long grey stripe. He gave Yuki a little nod.

Tousen cleared his throat and the room went silent,

"Thank you all for gathering so quickly." He paused to look over the group, "You are all aware that we recently lost our third seat officer due to an…unfortunate…accident…But lucky for us, we've found a replacement from the academy. In a moment I will let her introduce herself. But first, I warn you not to make problems for her, make her feel welcome."

"Yes, Taichou!"

He motioned for Yuki to step forward, and she did so,

"Um…Hi…My name is Hitsugaya Yuki…I look forward to working with you all…" She bowed.

The crowd mumbled a little. Tousen stepped forward again,

"As you all have probably figured, she's Hitsugaya Taichou's twin sister. Remember that, hm?" He looked over the crowd again, "Alright, you're all dismissed."

They all stood up and filed out. Tousen turned to the tall guy,

"Hisagi?"

"Hm?"

"Would you take Yuki around and show her where things are?"  
"Sure." He turned to her, "I'm Hisagi Shuuhei…Your Fukutaichou…I guess we'll start around here, then move out into the city."

"O-okay…" Yuki said, following him outside.

[][][][][]

Hisagi first showed her around the ninth division area, including where her quarters were, then went out into the city. She followed him through the maze like streets to various other divisions,

"…And here is the first division. This is where meetings are held…"

Yuki nodded, completely confused. Hisagi laughed a little,

"I know it's a lot to take in at once, but having to run errands and stuff will teach you pretty quick."

"Yeah…"

"Anyway, let's head back."

[][][][][]

They walked for awhile in silence before Hisagi spoke up again,

"So…How'd you get your reccomendation for our squad?"

"Huh?" Yuki said, she'd been trying to memorize the way back, and was startled by his sudden question, "Oh…Toushiro came to the academy and apparently he gave the reccomendation…"

Hisagi stopped in his tracks, "Your brother is the reason you got in here?"

"Well…Not the only reason…" She looked up to find him glaring down at her, "What..?"

"I had to work so hard to get to where I am…Then you come in…You got here so easily…" He turned away from her, "You know what…Find your own way back." He dashed off, leaving her there looking a bit dumbfounded.

[][][][][]

Hisagi bolted all the way back to the ninth division headquarters. He leaned against the outside wall, out of breath,

"You're not as fast as you think…Shuuhei…"

He looked up to see Yuki walking toward him,

"What the? How the hell did you catch up with me so fast?"

"It's simple…I'm faster than you are." She walked up to him, standing as close to him as she possibly could and standing on her tip toes to look taller, although she was still only about as tall as his chest. She looked up at him, her icy blue eyes seeming to glow,

"Hate me all you want…but I'm here now…" She slammed her hand into the wall beside him, making a big hole, "We should try and get along, hm?" She removed her hand from the wall and backed off, "I'll be in my quarters…" She walked through the gate, back inside the ninth division.

Hisagi blinked a couple of times,

"What the hell was that? She completely changed…" He pulled himself away from the wall, noticing a pretty extreme temperature change from where he'd stood before,

"Cold..?"

Suddnely Tousen peeked through the gate,

"Ah, Hisagi, there you are." He looked around a little, "Where's Yuki-San?"

He striaghtened himself up a little and cleared his throat, "She, uh, went back to her quarters."

"I see. Well c'mon, I've got some work for you to do."

He dusted off his robes and followed Tousen. Once inside Tousen spun around to face Hisagi,

"One thing. Wether you like who you work with or not, don't fight amongst yourselves. I won't have our headquarters destroyied."

"Oh yeah…Sorry, sir…" His face turned bright red.

"Good." He walked back toward the main building, Hisagi on his heels.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

[][][][][]

Yuki had been in the ninth division for almost a year. She'd mostly just been doing paperwork and running errands. She and Hisagi had tried to avoid eachother as much as possible. When they did have to interact, the tension was so strong it made anyone else around them uncomfortable.

Yuki sat down at the table in her quarters. It was a rather large place. The main room had her low table. Four dark purple cushions sat around it. Several shelves were scattered around the room, on them rested knick knacks of all kinds. She also had a television and a radio. Several wallscrolls and posters covered her walls. Most of her decorations were gifts she'd received for joining the squad. She treasured all of them. A short, narrow, hallway lead to a large sliding door that opened to her bedroom. A large bed sat there with a light wood frame. It had black sheets and a grey comforter with big black polka dots all over it. She had a ton of huge, cushy pillows and in front of the pillows sat all kinds of stuffed animals. She collected any she found in the shopping district that she thought were cute. She had two matching bedside tables on either side of her bed, with matching lamps. On one of them sat an alarm clock with big blue neon numbers on it. Across from her bed was a huge closet with a sliding, mirrored, door. More shelves with knick knacks were scattered around the room, she had a lot of posters here as well. She also had a small kitchen. Her bathroom had a tub that took up most of the room.

It was dark outside, she'd spent the entire day working and was exhausted. She poured herself a cup of tea and picked up a piece of paper that sat on the table in front of her, "Ugh…more paperwork…"

She'd just gone to take a sip of her tea when a knock on her door made her jump. The tea splashed all over her,

"AH! HOT!" She dropped the cup on the floor, and it shattered, "SHIT!"

She slammed her hands down on the table and stood up,

"This better be important…"

She slammed open the door to find Hisagi standing there. He let out a small snicker,

"What happened to you?"

She shot him a death glare, "What do you want..?"

"Tousen Taichou wants us to go out. Apparently there have been reports of a hollow terrorizing a few districts of Rukongai."

"Alright…Just gimmie a minute…"

She shut the door, and walked back to the bathroom, coming back out a moment later with a towel over her head. She walked over to where she kept KoriHoshi hung on the wall, and carefully took it down. She attached it to her robes, dropped the towel over the tea that spilled on the floor, and walked out the door, slamming it shut once again.

[][][][][]

Yuki, Hisagi, and a small group of other ninth division members made their way through the vast grassy fields that lead to the area where the Hollow was last spotted. Their way was lit by bright stars and the full moon.

They soon came to a small area, scattered with little cottages. Every cottage had been smashed. Some were even burning a bit. There wasn't a single soul in sight. They walked into the center of the tiny village,

"It can't have gotten too far," Hisagi remarked, "Before we go on, we should check out these houses."

Everyone split up to check them. Yuki walked over to one that seemed to be smoldering, smoke billowing from a large hole in the roof.

She pushed in the door and it fell off it's hinges. She carefully walked over it and into the building,

"Hello? Is anyone here?"

The only response she got was silence. She continued through the house, checking things out. It only took her a moment to realize that no one was there, and she walked out the back door.

The second she emerged, it was nearly pitch black. She looked around, the stars and moon seemed to have disappeared,

"What the hell?"

"Yuki!" Hisagi called from a house a little further down,

"What's going on?" She responded.

He quickly made his way over to her, "It's the hollow…It's got some kind of strange power." He looked around, "It's separated us from the others."

"What do we do?"

"We have to stick together."

Yuki rolled her eyes, "Great…"

The walked around the perimeter of the village, trying to stay as close to the buildings as possible. Suddenly the one they were passing by was smashed to pieces. They both backed up, unable to see anything,

"Where is it?" Yuki demanded, trying to hide the fear that was welling up inside her.

"Don't panic." Hisagi told her.

Suddenly something smashed down between them. They rolled out of the way in opposite directions. Yuki stood up and looked back to see a massive hole between herself and Hisagi. She looked around frantically but could see nothing,

"Ugh! How the hell are we supposed to fight something we can't see?"

She started to run toward the center of the village again, able to see nothing but darkness.

She kept running as fast as she could, but managed to snag her ankle on something and fell flat on the ground. She rolled over,

"What the hell?"

She sat up and began clawing at whatever was around her ankle. A loud roar filled the air. Her eyes widened, "Shit…"

She was lifted up by the ankle and held upside down by an invisible force,

"Put me down you bastard!"

She unsheathed KoriHoshi and began swinging wildly as it transformed into it's Shikai to give her a longer reach. It did no good as she was raised further into the air.

Hisagi watched from below, trying to find any flaw in the Hollow's invisibility. He quickly spotted one. In the dim light from one of the burning houses, he could see it's outline,

"Gotcha…"

He ran around the back of the hollow and jumped on it's back,

"You're done!"

He stabbed Kazeshini into its head and sliced it all the way down to the ground.

Yuki felt it release her foot,

"Eh…?"

She suddenly realized how quickly she was headed for the groun. She tried to brace herself for the fall but it was too late. She fell, head first, into the ground below.

A moment later the Hollow desintegrated and the light from the moon and stars once again filled the sky. Yuki slowly pushed herself up,

"Ugh…"

Hisagi ran over to her, "You okay?"

She stood up, "I'm fine…"

She took an unsteady step forward and fell right back down. Hisagi managed to catch her,

"Yeah, you're fine alright."

He turned around and knelt down, "C'mon, climb up."

"You've got to be kidding…"

"You can't walk like that, just c'mon."

She sighed and gave in, having little other choice. She climbed onto his back and he stood up. She let her arms hang down over his shoulders and rested her bleeding forehead against the back of his neck,

"Thank you…" She muttered, "…Maybe you're not so bad after all…"

He smiled a little, "Yeah…Maybe you aren't either."

"I didn't just get into your squad because of Toushiro, y'know…I'm told I was at the top of my class…"

"I figured it was something like that…"

"Why were you so mean to me then?" He demanded, lifting her head up a little,

"I got so mad the first time that it seemed like if I didn't keep it up, it would be weird."

She laughed a bit, "I guess I can forgive you…"

"And I guess I can accept." He glanced back over his shoulder, "You should rest."

She rested her head again, cracking the tiniest of smiles as she drifted off to sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

[][][][][]

Hisagi carried Yuki all the way back to her quarters, dispite her repeatedly telling him not to,

"I'm not just gonna let you go back alone and have something happen. Besides, we're here already anyway."

"Oh c'mon, Shuuhei…" She grumbled.

He carried her inside and put her down, "You should rest."

She took a moment to straighten out her robes, "I'm fine."

"You landed on your head and slept most of the way here."

She looked up at him, "It's not the first time I've fallen on my head…"

She put her hands on his back and started pushing him toward the door,

"You can go now."

"Alright! I'm going!" He looked over his shoulder, "Just please get some rest!"

She stopped pushing him,

"Fine…" She rolled her eyes.

He quicly walked out the door and she slammed it shut behind him.

She shook her head,

"I can take care of myself, sheesh…"

She took a minute to make herself comfortable. She removed her top robe, her torso was wrapped up, as usual. She usually dressed this way when she wasn't doing anything official. She walked over to her window and pulled it open, letting in the cool night air, and the chirp of the crickets in the courtyard just outside.

Suddenly, out of the quiet evening, loud footsteps seemed to appear out of nowhere. She glanced out her window just in time to see a Taichou walking by,

"Eh…Aizen Taichoiu..?"

She watched him walk down a few doors and stop, knocking on one. The door opened and Tousen walked out,

"Aizen, what do you want at this time of night?"

"I wanted to talk, would you mind coming to my quarters?"

"You came all the way here for that?" He looked around, "You'll be lucky if you haven't caused suspicion here."

"If anyone asks, I'll handle it." He turned, "Come along."

Tousen closed the door and followed Aizen.

Yuki watched as they walked back toward the fifth division headquarters, disappearing into the darkness,

"Hm…Something is definitely up…I'm gonna find out what."

She slipped out of her quarters and made her way silently into the darkness.

[][][][][]

She followed them carefully, being sure to keep her distance so she wouldn't be detected. They finally reached Aizen's quarters and went inside. Yuki waited a few minutes, then crept up to the door, opening it just a hair.

The two of them sat on the far side of the room. Ichimaru was there as well. Aizen looked back and forth at the two of them before he began to speak,

"The plan seems to be progressing smoothly. We may even be able to pull it off sooner than we had anticipated."

"Wow, that's great!" Ichimaru exclaimed.

"They're playing right into our hands." Tousen said in his usual, calm manner.

"We should probably start planning my death then, yes?"

Yuki let out a tiny gasp. Ichimaru looked up,

"What is it?" Aizen asked.

"I don't think we're alone here…"

He stood up and quietly walked to the door, carefully sliding it open. He was greeted by nothing. He walked out to the balcony's edge and leaned on the railing,

"You should come down from there, Hitsugaya Yuki…" He said.

Yuki cautiously jumped down from the roof, landing right in front of the door, where Tousen and Aizen now stood. The air suddenly filled with heavy tension,

"Would you mind joining us inside?" Aizen asked.

"I-I…I think I should be going…"

"No, no, I insist."

He grabbed onto her shoulder and pulled her inside, Ichimaru following them.

"Sit." Aizen instructed, pointing at a seat where they'd been sitting previously. She immediately did as she was told. Aizen stood directly in front of her, arms crossed. His normally kind demeanor now seemed scary,

"Were you eavesdropping on our little meeting?"

"Of course not, I was just out for a walk…"

Ichimaru stepped forward, "Don't be lyin' t' us. We know better 'n to fall fer that…"

Yuki cleared her throat and looked away from him,

"What did you hear?" Aizen asked.

"I didn't hear anything."

Aizen picked her up by the hair, "So you heard everything, hm?"

Yuki pulled at his hand, trying to loosen his grip,

"Stop that…" He said, dropping her back down onto the floor, "I guess I'll have to deal with you."

He unsheathed his Zanpakuto. Yuki's eyes widened,

"What are you gonna do?"

She stood up and Tousen and Ichimaru grabbed her,

"Ah ah…You ain't goin' nowhere."

Aizen held the blade up infront of her, "Scatter, Kyoka Suigetsu!"

It changed into it's Shikai form.

Ichimaru grabbed her by the back of her head and forced her to look forward,

"Go on…Look at it…"

She glanced at it, seeing nothing but her own reflection in the blade. When she tried to look away, she just couldn't bring herself to do so,

"Wha…"

"Oh, you've got no need to worry about what happened here…"

Aizen turned the sword and Yuki blacked out, falling limp in their arms.

Aizen laughed and resheathed the blade,

"She won't remember anything. Tousen, take her back to her quarters. Then come back here, we still have plans to go over."

[][][][][]

The next morning Yuki was jolted awake by a knock on her door. She sat up in her bed and looked around a little. Completely confused as to how she had gotten there. She put her hand on her head,

"What the hell happened..?"

Another knock, even louder than the last, made her get out of her bed and walk to the door. She sluggishly slid it open to find Hisagi standing there, a stern look on his face,

"What do you want, Shuuhei…"

"Do you know how long you've been sleeping?"

"Um…"

"Three days! We need you out here!"

"What for?"

"Kuchiki Rukia is scheduled to be executed in a few hours. A bunch of Ryoka attacked us trying to rescue her! You have to come help us!"

"Alright, you go on ahead, I'll meet you."

She turned and walked back inside, closing the door in Hisagi's face.

[][][][][]

Yuki quickly got dressed and ready and made her way toward where the execution was to take place. She quickly noticed how few other people were around. She sped up as suspicion started to creep into her mind.

As she got closer to the center of the city she could hear an uproar. Suddenly she noticed the huge crowd. She ran up to the edge of it to see people pointing up at one of the buildings there. She looked up to find a body hanging there on the wall. She put a hand up to her mouth,

"A-Aizen Taichou…"

Hisagi walked up behind her,

"From what I'm hearing, Ichimaru was behind this."

"What? But why?"

"I don't know…" He put his hand on her shoulder. Yuki looked at his hand there and then up at Hisagi, not knowing what to do.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

[][][][][]

The rest of that day was a somber one. The lower ranking shinigami were sent back to their headquarters, while the higher ups tried to decide what was going to happen now. Yuki sat atop the railing of the balcony just outside of her quarters. She kicked her feet a little as she let them dangle over the edge. She silently watched her fellow squad members wander around the sunny, grassy, courtyard. two of them stopped under the balcony below where she sat,

"Too bad about Aizen, hm?"

"Well yeah…The guy was a little creepy through, you gotta admit."

"Heh, that's true."

They both started to laugh.

Yuki jumped down onto the grass below,

"Have you no respect for the dead?"

"Of course we do, Yuki-San. We were just talking…"

"Well don't talk about that…Not today…"

"Yes, Yuki-San." They both replied.

She started toward the stairs to go back up to where she was previously sitting when she noticed Hisagi running toward her,

"Yuki!"

He stopped just short of running into her,

"Why're you in such a rush?"

He took a second to catch his breath before speaking again,

"Something is going on, I was instructed to come here and get you."

"Um, okay."

He grabbed her by the wrist and ran off again in the direction he'd come from, dragging her along with him.

[][]][][][]

They ran back to the center of SeiReiTei where a new crowd had gathered,

"Shuuhei!" Yuki demanded, digging her heels into the ground, forcing him to stop,

"Why don't you tell me what's going on?"

"I don't know. I was informed by a Hell Butterfly to get you and come here."

They walked to the outer edge of the mob. Yuki looked around, trying to assess the situation. She immediately noticed something out of place. An enormous crack in the sky, as if it had been broken. She elbowed Hisagi in the hip,

"Hey, Shuuhei?"

"Huh?"

"What the hell is that?"

She pointed to the crack. He shook his head a little,

"I…Don't know…"

Suddenly the earth began to shake benieath them and three platforms raised up out of it in front of the crowd. Three Taichou stood atop them. Yuki's eyes widened when she saw them,

"Aizen's alive…and…Tousen Taichou! What the hell is going on here?"

Hisagi was too shocked to speak.

The three of them spent but a moment talking to the other Taichou, but they were too far away to hear. They then each made their way through the crack in the sky,

"Tousen Taichou!" Yuki shrieked, not sure what else to do. She turned to Hisagi, "We have to do something!"

"I don't think we can…"

Yuki turned back just in time to see the crack close up and repair itself again. Swallowing the three Taichou up.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

[][][][][]

Several weeks passed since Aizen, Tousen, and Ichimaru had abandoned SeiReiTei. Hisagi was put in the position of Taichou and Yuki Fukutaichou until the decision of a replacement was decided upon. Yuki had recently begun to venture outside of SeiReiTei on her days off.

She carefully made her way to a secluded little spot in the very center of a dense forested area. The forest was full of dangerous creatures of all kinds, but the clearing was quiet and peaceful, not one of them dared set foot there.

She sat down in the middle of the clearing to rest for a moment before she set out to do what she had come to do. She had just gotten comfortable when she felt a familiar presence watching her. She looked up to find a large, yellow eyed, black cat watching her,

"KoriHoshi…"

She slowly made her way over to Yuki,

"I know what you came here for."

"J-just practice, like ususal."

"Sssssssilly Girl. Iknow what you really want. You want my full power…Bankai…"

Yuki smirked, "You know me too well."

"It will take ssssssome time…you underssssstand."

"Of course."

"Good…Then ssssshall we get to it…? By the time nightfall comesssss…You'll be too tired to continue…"

Yuki nodded.

[][][][][]

Yuki returned to SeiReiTei right after nightfall. She dragged KoriHoshi behind her, too tired to even lift her arm. She made her way, very slowly, back to her quarters.

Hisagi stood just inside the ninth division walls waiting for her to return, he needed to close up the gate for the night. He sighed and leaned back on the wall, "What is taking you so long…"

"Who?"

He jumped and looked up to find Yuki standing there, leaning against KoriHoshi, "Me?"

"Where've you been all day? You…Look exhausted…"

"It's none of your concern…I'm fine…"

She started walking again, her pace very slow and forced,

"I'll be in my quarters if you need anything…"

Hisagi nodded as she disappeared into the darkness.

[][][][][]

Yuki eventually made it back to her quarters. She walked inside, silently shutting the door behind her. She then let out a very loud sigh as she dropped KoriHoshi onto the hard wood floor and collapsed. Immediately falling asleep the second she hit the floor. KoriHoshi appeared and walked up to her, laying down next to her,

"Yessss…Resssst…You will need it…"


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

[][][][][]

Yuki stood out on the balcony a few weeks later. It was mid morning and the warm breeze blew in her face. Hisagi walked up to her,

"You sure seem to be in a good mood today."

She smiled, "Of course, last night I managed to accomplish something I never thought I could…I think today will be a good day."

Hisagi crossed his arms and leaned back against the railing, "Is that so?"

"Uh Huh."

He watched her silently for a moment. She had changed in the last few weeks. She'd become stronger somehow. Her personality had changed too, she seemed more mature,

"What?" Her voice cut through his thoughts,

"Huh?"

"You're looking at me funny…"

"Oh, heh, sorry…I guess I just spaced out for a minute there."

She raised an eyebrow, then went back to watching her fellow squad members dart around the sunny courtyard.

"Ahem…Excuse me..?" A tiny voice spoke. Yuki looked back over her shoulder, a very small Hell Butterfly fluttered there between them,

"Yes?" Hisagi asked.

It cleared its throat,

"Both of your pre..prescen…presencees..? are requested at the first division headquarters…straight away."

Yuki raised an eyebrow again,

"Alright…Thank you."

It disappeared and Hisagi glanced at Yuki,

"That was weird."

"Yeah…" They both sat pondering for a moment,

"Anyway, we should probabl go."

"Oh, Right…"

[][][][][]

When they arrived at the first division headquarters the doors opened for them and they were greeted by the other Taichou. Yamamoto stood at the head of the group,

"Welcome…" He paused, "As you allk know, we've been trying to decide who, of the two of you, is to be the Taichou of the ninth division. We have had equal nominations up to this point, and with the situation in Hueco Mundo escalating, this decision must be made now. We have decided that the two of you will battle for the position."

Yuki and Hisagi glanced uneasily at eachother,

"The battle will be held here…and now…"

"Wait, what? We don't even get time to prepare?" Yuki exclaimed.

Byakuya turned to her,

"There is no time for preparation in a real battle."

"Well, yes, but…"

"Enough!" Yamamoto shouted, "There is no time!"

Yuki shut up and snapped back to attention,

"You will do this now!"

She glanced up at Hisagi, who watched the floor nervously,

"You agree?"

After another moment she let out a long sigh,

"Yes, sir."

Hisagi looked up, "What?"

"We've got no choice." She rested her left thumb on the hilt of her blade and pushed it up out of the scabbard a little. Hisagi grabbed the hilt of his blade,

"You're right."

Byakuya stepped away from them, "Whenever you're ready then."

The two of them stood, feeling eachother out. Yuki wrapped her right hand around KoriHoshi's hilt, a little smirk creeping up on her face. She pulled it out of her sheath and it turned right into it's Shikai. She rushed at Hisagi, leaving him barely enough time to dodge before she struck. She shove dhim back into the wall. He was shocked for a moment, then pushed her back a few feet. He dashed toward her and she dodged out of the way. He spun around, swinging the blade toward her head. She ducked, a few white hairs trimmed from her head.

He brought his blade down toward her again. She lifted hers up and pushed him back, pinning him against the wall,

"It's over…"

The room suddenly filled with a heavy, icy cold, reiatsu,

"Ban…" She started, Hisagi's eyes widening, "Kai!"

Two enormous ice wings emerged from her baack, bright red blood pulsing through them as if to keep them alive. An icy cat tail grew out under the wings and slammed into the floor. Korihoshi transformed into a huge, white, ice covered blade, It looked a little like Zangetsu, with a double tip. The hilt was about a foot longer than it had been before, and a single star charm hung down from it. The entire room was now coated in a thin, sheer, coat of ice. Four three petaled ice flowers hung above her head, already beginning to desintegrate.

Genryuusai stepped forward,

"That's quite enough!"

Yuki and Hisagi turned to him,

"It has been decided…Hitsugaya Yuki…You are the Taichou of the ninth division."

"What?" Hisagi exclaimed.

"She has proven that she has the necessary skills required for the position…"

"But I've been doing all the work for this division and…" Hisagi protested.

"Enough!" Yamamoto shouted, "This decision is final!"

Suddenly the last petal of Yuki's bankai faded away and her bankai shattered. She fell to the floor, onto her hands and knees, exhausted. After a moment of catching her breath, she pushed herself back up onto her feet,

"Thank you…" She bowed, nearly falling back over again.

Byakuya stepped forward again, "Your first task is to visit the academy, we need as many recruits as we can get to fight Aizen…Your job is to assess them….And recommend any that stand out among the group…"

She slowly nodded, "I understand."

"You should go rest…This is very important."

She gave another bow, "C'mon Shuuhei, let's go."

Hisagi sighed, "Yes…Taichou…"

[][][][][]

Hisagi followed her back to her quarters. She turned around and looked back up at Hisagi,

"I'm sorry…"

"Why?" He asked, crossing his arms and looking away.

"I got the position…Instead of you…"

He glanced down at her, she really looked like she felt bad. He sighed,

"No…You deserved it." He turned back to her, a little smile on his face, "You'd better do a good job, Yuki."

Yuki smiled, "Don't worry Shuuhei, I'll do my best."

She opened the door, "Oh and Shuuhei?"

"Hm?"

"It's Yuki Taichou." She walked inside and shut the door behind her. Hisagi turned and leaned against the balcony, watching out over the courtyard,

"Right…Yuki Taichou…"


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

[][][][][]

It was a couple of days before Yuki emerged from her quarters. Hisagi sat outside her door, he looked up when she walked out. She was wearing her ninth division Haiyori, it blew lightly in the breeze. She still looked completely exhausted.

She glanced down at him,

"Ready to go?"

He stood up, "Yeah, the academy is expecting us…apparently they've been having some problems."

She nodded, "Alright, let's go.."

She started to slowly walk away, Hisagi followed along after her.

[][][][][]

They arrived a short while later and a frantic man ran up to them,

"Oh, thank goodness you're here!"

Yuki raised an eyebrow, "What's going on?"

"The school's been in an uproar since what happened in SeiReiTei. We're afraid we might have to close down the academy…"

"I'm sure that won't happen…"

"Well…I've gathered all of the students in the assembly hall, please come and talk to them…"

Yuki nodded and follwed him.

[][][][][]

They followed him to the center of the school and through a huge set of wooden doors. They stepped into the enormous hall. It was dimly lit by red wall sconces. The seats were filled with hundreds of students. She looked over the loud and unruly crowd, suddenly spotting a familiar face,

"Genji…"

He looked up a second later and jumped up,

"Yuki!"

He pushed his way through the crowd and rand down to her, nearly tackling her to the ground. She smiled,

"Genji…it's good to see you."

"You have no idea…" He looked her over for a moment, then grabbed ahold of her Haiyori, "You're…a Taichou now…?"

She nodded.

Suddenly Hisagi loudly cleared his voice. Yuki glanced back at him,

"Oh, right, this is my Fukutaichou…Hisagi…"

"Shuuhei! I know! You're so cool!"

He smirked a little.

The guy came back and tapped Yuki on the shoulder,

"I'm ready for you to talk to them now…"

Yuki nodded a little, then looked back at Genji,

"I'm here to recruit for the thirteen courts…Stick around."

His eyes widened as she walked to the front and center of all of the students.

She cleared her throat in an attempt to get their attention. After a few seconds of no response she growled a little,

"Hey! Listen up!"

An icy wind blew through the hall, leaving a thin layer of frost on everything it touched. Every studen immediately snapped to attention.

Yuki smirked,

'Good.' She thought.

She leaned a little on the podium she was standing behind,

"As you all know, bad things have been happening here in our world…as well as in the living world…I was sent here today to recruit new members for the thirteen courts…I'm sure you all think you're ready for this, but only third years or higher are allowed to try for the open positions."

Another uproar began after she said this,

"Shut up all of you! You may think you're strong enough, but I won't let you waste your lives senselessly!" They all shut up again, "If you think you are good enough to try for this, show me…" She turned and walked back to the guy who had brought them there, "They'll meet me in the outdoor practice area to show me their skills, understood?"

He nodded, "Yes, of course."

She walked back to the doors they'd entered through,

"C'mon Genji, you get to help us decide."

"Wait, what?"

"Well," She looked back over her shoulder at him, "I can't just let my third seat sit around and do nothing, now can I?"

"Wha…me really?"

She nodded, "I told you I'd put you in my division." She turned and walked through the doors, Hisagi behind her, "Don't dawdle…We have important work to do."

[][][][][]

They spent the next several hours taking turns testing the students one by one. Most of them got in, a few didn't due to major mistakes, including burning Hisagi with a kidou attack.

After Yuki finished with the last applicant she sighed, Hisagi had disappeared somewhere,

"Well…today was exhausting…"

She sat down on the sheltered deck that ran the entire length of the back of the building. Genji sat down next to her,

"I bet being here brings back memories, hm?"

She looked over the vast yard, at the end were targets for kidou practice,

"Yeah…"

He glanced at her, "You've changed you know…"

"Have I?"

"You're stronger…Not so carefree anymore…I guess you've matured, hm?"

She looked down at her feet dangling over the edge of the deck,

"I guess I have…"

They sat there in silence for another moment until Genji jumped up,

"Hey, you wanna try me in target practice?"

"What?"

"C'mon, just like the old days!"

She thought about it for a second, then jumped down and stood up,

"Alright, what's the challenge?"

"Most bullseyes wins."

She shook her head, "How aobut the most in a single shot?"

"Single shot, huh? Alright, you're on."

She signaled for him to go first and he stepped forward.

He stood facing the targets, his hands out in front of him,

"Hadou number thirty one…Shakkaho!"

A huge red ball of light shot from his hands and across the yard, decemating three targets and half of another. He smirked,

"Top that."

"Alright." Yuki said, taking her place in front of the targets. She thought for a moment about all the Hadou she'd learned and picked one, placing her hands out infront of her,

"Hadou number seventy three! Soren Sokatsui!"

Two bright blue orbs flew across the yard, one flying left, the other right. They demolished all of the remaining targets before flying up into the sky, and exploding.

Genji just stood there, mouth hanging open. Yuki turned back to him, hand on the back of her head,

"Heh, how was that?"

"That was…Wow!"

Suddenly the sound of clapping filled the air. They turned back to find Hisagi standing on the deck,

"That was impressive, Yuki."

She scowled, "That's Yuki Taichou."

She walked over and sat back down. As she sat a cold can swung down in front of her face. She looked up to see Hisagi holding it there,

"I thought you might need a drink."

She took it from him and looked at it. It was sweet iced green tea, her favorite. She smiled a bit and opened it, downing it,

"Ah…" She looked back up at him, "Thanks."

"Sure, no problem." He paused and looked up, "We should get going, it's getting late."

"Yeah, okay." She stood, "Genji, I will see you in a couple of days."

He nodded, "Yes Yuki…Taichou."

[][][][][]

They got back to SeiReiTei a short while later and were greeted, in the darkness, by Yamamoto,

"Sou-Taichou?"

"Welcome back Yuki Taichou. I understand you've found a great deal of recruits for us."

"Yes, sir."

"Good, now for your next assignment."

"Oh?"

"Tomorrow, you are to go to the living world in order to help Ichigo Kurosaki, as well as the others we have sent there. You should get plenty of rest, tomorrow is a busy day…"

Yuki nodded, and Yamamoto was gone. Yuki looked down at the ground. A hand suddenly rested on her shoulder and sqeezed a little,

"Don't worry, Taichou. You'll do great."

She looked up at Hisagi, "I sure hope so…I have a bad feeling about this…"

[][][][][]

So that's the end of Yuki's back story! Sorry it ended kind kind of rushed, but I really wanted to finish it. Please review, I love to know what you think about my fics! ^-^

It ends and goes right into Frozen stars btw.


End file.
